Nagging
by Shinime
Summary: I nag, Duo nags, Quatre Nags, Heero Nags, Wufei Nag and Trowa Nags. We all have things to complain about, don't we?


NAGGING  
What's the thing you hate most in the world? The Gundam Pilots are gonna 'fess up!  
  
Shinime's nagging:  
You know what I hate? I hate spellcheck when it's wrong. See? Right now the word 'spellcheck' is underlined in red 'cause it's not a proper word. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero. There. All underlined in that annoying continuous red line that sticks out amid the black lettering and white paper.  
  
"I'd gut a selling cheekier, it's the bet thin that I no.  
It Pointe out al of my mistook in that butyl rd go."  
  
Now do you know what I mean? It's totally pointless to write with the checker. Just get a dictionary, for crying out loud. It's just utterly pointless.  
  
Duo: Then again, why keep on living?  
  
Shinime: Shut up. I'm trying to prove a point here.  
  
Duo: Well, it's not a very good point to prove.  
  
Shinime: Really? Well, I'd like to see you do better.  
  
Duo: You won't be disappointed.  
  
Duo's Nagging:  
You know what I hate? I hate guys who think they're better than me jus' 'cause they have shorter hair than mine. Isn't it everyone's right to have long hair? I would never cut my hair jus' 'cause of some trend or gender difference.  
(Which is why that makes you all the more gay, duo.)  
  
  
"HAIIR! Flow it, show it! As loooooooooooong as god can grow it my hair!"  
  
Who remembers that lovely song? If you don't, then you're no fan of mine, I can tell you that! This is me 'n' Trowa's theme song!  
  
Trowa: I don't recall making that my theme song, Duo.  
  
Duo: Aw, c'mon! It's about hair!  
  
Trowa: I don't think that's a very good point to prove either.  
  
Duo: Oh, and you have a better point?  
  
Trowa: Yes, I do.  
  
Trowa's Nagging:  
... You know what I hate? I hate people who say I don't talk to much....... ...... ........ .... I'll talk when I want to, or when I feel the need to talk.... ........ .. ....... .... .... I don't want people telling me I'm shy or so self-centered I won't talk.... ......... ....... ...... ..... .. ....  
  
"..."  
  
That's my famous line, too. It's also my favorite line. Can't people just leave me alone?... ...... ... ....... ...  
  
Quatre: Oh, Trowa! *hugs Trowa*  
  
Trowa: Quatre... I'm trying to prove a point.  
  
Quatre: Isn't it my turn?  
  
Trowa: Okay...  
  
Quatre: All right, you just sit over there and watch. (RLF: (real-life-flash) I just ate a horrible train-food pepperoni pizza. I'm gonna barf. I'll play solitaire and Free Cell for a few minutes before I do Quatre's nagging. Okay, I'm back.)  
  
Quatre's Nagging:  
You know what I hate? Oops, I mean extraordinarily dislike? I don't like it when people make fun of me because I wear pink shirts. It's not pink... it's rose! @~~^~ Yeah, sure every rose has it's thorn, but why does it always have to be aimed at me? Why can't people just accept that everyone wears pink once in a while? Pink is a very beautiful color! My stuffed Hippo, Quaronte, is pink! It's the perfect mixture of white and red and it's full of love and it's pretty and-  
  
Wufei: I have had my fill of your gayness, Winner. You can let me nag now.  
  
Quatre: I'M NOT GAY!!! HehehheheehheHAHAHAHHAHEHEHAHAHH!!!! I'll destroy them all! Only I can make sense in this crazy world!! HAHAHHAHEHEHH!  
  
Wufei: *gets chased then Locks Quatre in the closet* As I said, I have had enough. It is my turn.  
  
Shinime: Since when did this become turns?  
  
Wufei: When you started it, Onna.  
  
Wufei's Nagging:  
Do you know what I hate? (Well, duh yes,) I hate onna. Onna are just so weak and I have no idea why they are in this world. (Well, Wufei obviously missed SOMETHING when he was 11 or 12...) The world is screwed enough as it is and then Onna come along and they make it more screwed then imaginable. Especially Cornflower (or Riversong, if you're tired of searching for her other screenname). She is the key to it all. BAKA ONNA! LEAVE US MEN ALONE!!!!  
  
Heero: That's enough, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I am not done yet! I still haven't said all 10,019,928,478,301,83 and 1 reasons why they're evil!  
  
Heero: We've heard enough, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: No, I am not done!  
  
Heero: *KE-CHAK* You are done, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Fine, go ahead you weakling. I don't even know why you'd nag about anything!  
  
Heero: I have something on my mind.  
  
Heero's Nagging:  
Do you know what I hate? I hate Relena. To be honest, I am not sure why but she knows too much about me and she has to die. Relena... *snaps out of it* ... has to die! She must die so I will stay a secret. I must be inconspicuous. That is the only way to win the war. Relena is just getting in the way. *drools* Relena...  
  
Shinime: *pushes Heero away.* Well, I guess that's it. You know, I was originally just going to do my nag and not post it. Ah, well. It's really nice to have some other people nag with you. It makes you seem less bitchy. Thanks guys!  
  
END  
  
Wow, almost three pages! Kewl! 


End file.
